Ben 10: Ultimate Alien: The Lechorian Armada
Ben 10: Ultimate Alien: Lechorian Armada is a Direct-to-video movie to the Ben 10 events. Premiere Date: April ???, 2012 Plot: Ben Tennyson discovers betrayal from the best friends he's never had, and when he learns more shocking secrets, he quits the Plumbers, ends his partnership with Rook, and he's gone rogue like he is about to be in Ben 10,000, finding the villains who's worked with the traitor, Gwen Tennyson. Characters: *Ben Tennyson (Yuri Lowenthal) - the main protagonist, having been shocked and humiliated by the fact that Kevin and Gwen played him for a fool, and he goes rogue like his future self was *Julie Yamamoto (Vvyan Pham) - the deuteragonist, she is Ben's devoted friend because of her honesty, she also regrets using Ship as an excuse for their arguments. *Max Tennyson (Paul Eiding) - reveals by telling Kevin about Kai, and about the future, plus helping him alternate time to get the plumbers back into business, and after catching up with the future, he immediately destroys Paradox's clock to prevent Time from being altered and undo the damage cause by Kevin and the Robot. *Rook Blonko (Bumper Robinson) - ??? *Azmuth (Jeff Bennett) - ??? *Carl Tennyson (Don McManus) *Sandra Tennyson (Beth Littleford) *Technorg (Roger L. Jackson) - helps Ben on the event with the Megacruiser Villains: *Gwen Tennyson/Robot Gwen (Ashley Johnson) - the main antagonist, reveals to be the mastermind behind everything in Alien Force and Ultimate Alien, plus Omniverse, her goal is to end freedom with Ben out of the way, she betrays Kevin by turning him into Ultimate Kevin into leading her army of Omnitrixed Lechorians, her most weakness is being called ugly, which Ben used to get the best of the Robot at the final battle *Kevin Levin/Ultimate Kevin (Greg Cipes) - the secondary antagonist, he orchestrated the ploy of the Robot to see how stupid and dimwitted Ben would be, only to be suddenly betrayed and turned into Ultimate Kevin by the Robot, he felt the Robot was foolproof. *Professor Paradox (David McCallum) - the tertiary antagonist, helped Kevin alter the worlds *Frank Tennyson (George Newbern) - gave Kevin the opportunity to use the Robot *Villains with connections with the Robot: **Dr. Animo (Dwight Schultz) **Aggregor/Will Harangue (John DiMaggio) **Vilgax (Steve Blum) **Albedo (Yuri Lowenthal) **Real Gwen Tennyson/Charmcaster (Kari Wahlgren) - the tritagonist, revealed to be the Real Gwen, she also reveals to Ben that the magic pink eyes in the beginning of Ultimate Alien was that he is a spellbinder **Zombozo (John DiMaggio) Aliens used by Ben: *XLR8 (Jim Ward) - used to ??? *Grey Matter (Richard Steven Horvitz) - used to ??? *Stinkfly (Dee Bradley Baker) - used to ??? *Upgrade (Yuri Lowenthal) - used to ??? *Wildvine (Jim Ward) - used to ??? *Spitter (Roger L. Jackson) - used to ??? *Buzzshock (Tara Strong) - used to ??? *Arcticguana (Tom Kane) - used to ??? *Blitzwolfer (Troy Baker) - used to ??? *Snare-Oh (Frank Welker) - used to ??? *Frankenstrike (Jim Ward) - used to ??? *Ditto (Rob Paulsen) - used to ??? *Eye Guy (Dee Bradley Baker) - used to ??? Trivia: ??? Category:Movies